


My Bestfriend's Hot

by deathperation



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, sana is gay, though it doesnt really mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathperation/pseuds/deathperation
Summary: Sana gets sick. She is also gay.Momo gets it.





	My Bestfriend's Hot

Having a bestfriend like Minatozaki Sana has Momo immuned to phone calls at any and all times of the day. Usually, it's for no other reason than to say the most random thing that she wants to say.

So when Sana calls her after her early morning dance practice, Momo doesn't think twice to answer.

"Momoring~" came Sana's sweet voice. "I'm so si~ck."

"Of the ducks at the pond that hate you or the lady at the convenience store who won't give you a discount?" asks Momo, remembering the recent escapades her friend has been on.

"Both," Sana replies. "But I'm also sick. For real."

"Oh."

"Bring me soup?"

Momo sighs, hearing her bestfriend giggle on the other line. "I'll be there."

She hangs up the call and forgoes changing out of her dance performance clothes. It's a little skimpy but it blends well enough to be fashionable for school.

Momo heads outside to hunt for soup. Sana always gets her way. It's not Momo's fault she likes letting Sana get her way.

She reaches Sana's dorm room fifteen minutes before her next class starts. She knocks before entering, unlike a certain sick friend that she knows.

"Got you soup."

She sees her bestfriend sitting on the bed, face flushed and staring at her spaced out and still dressed in pajamas. Even like this, Momo finds her adorable.

Momo waves the food container in front of Sana's face which somehow does the trick.

"My soup's here!" Sana hurriedly exclaims.

"Thank you, Momo. You sure worked hard to get me soup, Momo. How have you been, Momo."

Sana rolls her eyes playfully, accepting the offered food.

"THANK you Momo," Sana giggles.

Momo just scrunches her nose at her friend. The giggle was not fair. She doesn't notice how Sana nearly spills her soup.

"You look pretty flushed. Are you sure you don't want to go to the infirmary?" Momo asks Sana, using a hand to cup the girl's forehead to check if it's too warm.

"I'll be fine." Sana bats her hand away gently. "Won't you be late for class?"

"But you're sick."

"Jihyo's gonna be back here in a few minutes. She'll take care of me."

"Yah, why do I feel like you're taking advantage of your roommate?"

Sana blinks at her, mouth set a small pout. The face of innocence.

"What are you talking about?" she asks sweetly.

She used to fall for this all the time. Used to. Now Momo knows better, flicks her on the head.

"Yah!" Sana exclaims. "No hurting the patient!"

"I have no idea why I put up with you."

"Because you looove me~"

Momo shakes her head, a fond smile makes it to her lips. It's really hard to get mad at Sana.

"I'm gonna go to class now. Don't bother Jihyo too much until I get back."

Momo hears Sana shout in disagreement as she closes the door. Jihyo can take care of herself, after all.

 

Jihyo comes back to her dormroom to find an uncharacteristically quiet roommate, even with sickness factored. Her friend Nayeon follows behind her, hoping to take ugly sick photos of Sana.

But if anyone asks, she's just being a concerned friend.

"Sana unnie," Jihyo greets.

Sana turns to her, face contorted into that familiarly dramatic way.

"An angel has come!" she declares.

"Thanks," Nayeon responds, earning a gasp and an offended pout from Sana.

"I forgot," Sana says, "Lucifer was an angel too."

Nayeon grabs a pillow from Jihyo's bed to try and get rid of the smirk on Sana's face. Jihyo grabs the pillow before it gets thrown.

"My savior!" Sana exclaims.

"Unnie, please don't destroy my things," Jihyo tells Nayeon.

"Jihyo I thought you were on my side," Sana pouts.

Jihyo shrugs and takes out the content of her bag. She hands them to Sana along with a bottle of water.

"We got you medicine."

Sana makes a face. Jihyo makes her drink it anyway. Nayeon is enjoying this.

"Eukh, this tastes ugly," says Sana.

Nayeon snorts. "That's stupid. How do you even know what ugly tastes like."

"Easy. When I drink it, I remember your face," Sana deadpans.

"You little shit."

"No hurting the patient!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just lightly strangle you until you can no longer breathe."

It's times like this that Jihyo is grateful for joining the school's horticultural club. She grabs her water spray and just spritzes on the two quarelling idiots in her room.

"What was that?" Sana sputters.

"That better be water," Nayeon says threateningly as she wipes the spray off her face.

"If you both don't behave, I have more where this came from," Jihyo plainly says.

She takes out her phone and lies down on her bed, earbuds on, already intending to ignore the two. Nayeon reluctantly scoots over to give Jihyo some space.

"Now please try keep your banters down."

"You're not even going to take care of me?" Sana whines.

Jihyo doesn't respond, already absorbed in a game.

 

"She can't hear us now,"u Nayeon says.

"Finally. I was about to explode if I held this in any longer."

Sana texted Nayeon as soon as Momo left for class. She had something to discuss and knows Nayeon, no matter how much they annoyed each other, was someone she could trust.

"Momo came over this morning to bring me soup."

"That's not even news. You seriously asked me to come over to tell me something you can say through text?"

Sana scoffs. "Let's not pretend that's the only reason you came over."

"Oh yeah." Nayeon takes out her phone. "Say cheese."

Sana blinks the flash out of her eyes while also attempting to glare at Nayeon.

"Okay. Continue," Nayeon says as if nothing happened.

"Jerk," Sana mumbles.

"So?" Nayeon prompts her to keep talking.

"So she came over because she's wonderful like that and I always feel better when she's there and... I saw her in her dance clothes. It wasn't any different than usual but she looked really hot. Like really, really hot."

"So you're gay for your best friend. That's not news either."

"Gay for-- what are you--" Sana scoffs. "That is not what's happening here!"

"Look, I'm just saying--"

But Sana keeps talking.

"I mean, am I attracted to her? Sure. Do my days feel better when i'm around her? Yeah. Does she get me in ways no woman ever has? Indumitably. Do I fantasize about her? Yes, but only in two positions. Am I the type of girl who would try to steal someone else's girlfriend? Sure, of course. But do I like her? The answer's no."

"If you're going to quote Bojack Horseman, at least give the credits." Nayeon looks at Sana, unimpressed. "And Momo's single, you idiot."

"Whatever. The point still stands."

"That what, you're gay for your hot bestfriend?"

Sana makes a show of burying her face in her hands.

"Unnie," she says. "I'm ruined."

 

Momo knows her bestfriend is pretty well known around campus. The school has a lot of pretty people, Sana included, but it's her personality that makes her stand out.

Well, that and how much she loves to flirt with every pretty girl she meets. It's really annoying and worse yet, everyone just lets her.

Whatever. Momo's just glad her bestfriend hasn't gotten into any trouble yet.

She trudges her way up to Sana's dorm room, last class of the day finally done. She's decided to spend the night at Sana's.

She knocks, because she's civilized, then opens the door. Jihyo isn't inside, neither is Nayeon who she knows was there because Sana is also a sporadic texter who tells her things she doesn't really ask for.

Sana is on her bed, hyperfocused on her laptop. An unusual sight.

Momo plops next to her, exhausted from her day. Sana nearly topples her laptop off the bed. She pointedly does not look at the way Momo's dressed.

"You scared me," she swats half heartedly at Momo who doesnt even flinch.

"I still have a toothbrush and spare clothes here, right?" she asks instead.

"Bottom cabinet," replies Sana.

"Good. Because I'm spending the night."

Sana's eyes widen. She just realized she had a crush on her bestfriend today, she's not ready for this. She's way too gay.

She must have been quiet for too long because Momo starts to clarify.

"You're sick, anyway. I need to stay here to make sure you don't die or anything."

"Exactly!" Sana sputters, "I'm sick so you shoudn't stay here." She makes a couple of coughing noises. "See? You'll get sick too."

Momo rolls her eyes. "Like we've never done this before. Just calm down. I want to sleep. Too tired."

Momo curls up beside Sana who freezes and had to force herself to breathe normally.

She's always been good at handling girls but this is Momo. She's different. And she likes Momo. And that's different too.

Sana bites her lip, makes herself relax, eyes closed. She releases a quiet sigh.

Momo's breathing is already even, chest lightly heaving up and down, eyes fluttered shut and her hands folded by her face. A habit she's always had when she sleeps.

Sana looks at her, really looks at her. Her bestfriend. Finally looks at her. At the gentle lines of her brows to the sharp cut of her jaws.

Momo has always been pretty.

Sana thinks she's beautiful.

She saves her work before putting away her laptop. Decides she want to join her friend in a nap too.

 

The two wake up to the sound of a camera clicking followed by a hurried shushes and giggling.

"Evening, sleeping beauty. Hello, Shrek," Nayeon greets them.

Sana grunts at the obvious teasing. She turns, snuggling at the warmth beside her. It takes her a moment to realize she's spooning Momo who's trying to get up.

She retracts her arms to her side as if she'd been burnt, belatedly lamenting on how nice it felt to hold Momo close.

Don't get her wrong, she's always liked holding Momo close. It's just that now she understands why.

"What are you doing here?" she hears Momo ask.

"Bringing you dinner because I'm the kindest unnie you guys have."

Sana scoffs. "You're the only unnie we have."

Nayeon ignores her comment and just procedes to push the food to Sana and Momo's arms. Talks on about how grateful they should be to have her. Jihyo just shakes her head at Nayeon's antics.

"Jihyo paid for these didn't she," muses Momo.

Nayeon gestures with her hand. 

"Semantics."

Sana belatedly notices Jihyo packing some clothes into a bag along with some snacks.

"Jihyo-yang, are you going somewhere?"

Jihyo looks up at Sana and then glances Momo. "My study group is having an all nighter for an exam. We're gathering at Jeongyeon unnie's."

"So it will be just you two here tonight. Having dinner. Chatting. Snuggling under the blankets," Nayeon winks.

Sana throws her a glare, knows she can't say anything back without outing herself.

"Nayeon unnie's being weird," Momo says.

"Haha yeah. Definitely," Sana responds.

Nayeon just grins, grabs Jihyo's bag as she heads outside and calling a "good night, keep it safe!"

Jihyo at least waves them good bye, reminds Sana to drink her medicine before leaving.

Now that they're left alone, the silence gets a little loud. Nobody's talking anymore. It's just the two of them now. Sana fidgets with her food and Momo notices.

"Why are you being weird too?"

Sana flinches inside, tries her best to look normal outside. It's just Momo. She can be normal around Momo.

"I'm not. It's nothing," she tells her.

"No. It's not nothing." Momo outs her food to the side, does the same to Sana's. "You've been weird since this morning. What's going on?"

"It's fine, Momo. Let's just eat."

Sana tries to grab for her food but Momo catches her hand. Takes the other one too. Holds both.

"Sana," she says gently. "It's just me. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

And that's just it. Momo looking so sincere, so beautiful and good holding on to Sana's hands that Sana can't think. She can't think with Momo so close, close enough to know she's been using that perfume Sana gave her for christmas. Her pink lips doing that little pout thing that makes Sana want to lean in. Her eyes, mesmerizing. Sana can't think.

So she doesn't.

"I like you," she blurts out.

Momo blinks. Brows starts to furrow.

"I like you too?" she asks more than says. "We're literally best friends."

Sana takes her hands away, almost regrets losing the warmth Momo's provides. Shakes her head.

"No. Not like that."

"Then what?"

Sana sighs. Shakes her head. "This wasn't how I planned this to happen."

"Wait... Are you..?"

Sana gets up to grab her laptop before going back to Momo, sits back down with her eyes closed.

"I made you a playlist."

"Sana..."

"It's not done yet. You barged in while I was making it and you looked so cute sleeping and made me want to join you so in a way it's kinda your fault--"

"Sana--"

"And I had plans! I was going to confess to you with all these love songs. Maybe even perform. I don't know. It's all pretty gay--"

Sana won't stop her nervous rambling and Momo can't get any word in. She had to stop her. Even though she looks cute all flustered like this.

Momo gently cups Sana's face, making her stop talking altogether. She scoots closer, leans in.

"Sana, may I kiss you?"

Sana manages to nod. Momo's face is too close. She only realizes she'd been holding her breath when Momo's lips touches hers, releasing a sigh.

This feels right. So, so right.

Momo pulls back first.

"You good?" she asks.

Sana nods, dopey smile on her face.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Sana smiles brighter. Her shoulders sag, stance a little more relaxed. This is Momo. Momo is great. She really likes Momo.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She thinks it's great that Momo really likes her back.

\---------------------------------

(A/N) hey you guys, my friend does amazing art for twice. check out her work on twitter: @ollyssii


End file.
